


Sometimes I Want A Little Danger (when it's from someone I trust)

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart getting lost in thought, Bart likes his alien bug, Khaji Da and Jaime are devious, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart likes the smooth black-and-blue plains of Jaime and Khaji Da's armor, the sleek surface under his hands speaking of beauty that contains a hint of threat. He likes the danger, because he knows he's safe.</p>
<p>A bluepulse OT3 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Want A Little Danger (when it's from someone I trust)

Bart liked it. He liked the smooth not-quite-metal covering Jaime’s body in black-and-blue plains. He liked the feel of it under his hands, the sleek surface speaking of beauty that contained a hint of threat. That threat had terrified him in his original time. In this time, after everything they’d been through, it was less fear and more of a thrill– a chill shooting down Bart’s spine along with a surge of excitement.

That not-quite-metal was always warm, and despite how immovable a surface it seemed to present, Bart couldn’t help but be fascinated by the smooth ripple of muscles beneath the surface. It wasn’t the sort of thing he noticed when they were in the field on a mission, but like this– on the Watchtower, in their shared room, in _private_ – and this close, he couldn’t help but notice every movement. It was distracting; all the more so because it wasn’t Jaime who moved so deliberately. It wasn’t Jaime whose every movement conveyed the sense of someone vaguely predatory. It wasn’t Jaime who gave the sense of someone coiled and ready to strike even when lazily relaxing while sitting on their bed. It wasn’t Jaime who looked at him with golden eyes, warm and affectionate, yet somehow aloof in a way that was difficult to quantify.

Bart liked being able to run his hands over Jaime and Khaji Da’s armored body, knowing in instances like this he was in contact with Khaji Da in a way that wouldn’t otherwise be possible. He liked being able to touch _and be welcomed by_ one who in another time had (justifiably) scared him senseless. He couldn’t quite explain it, couldn’t explain the fascination that made him want to get into Khaji Da’s personal space even when he could feel himself tense with nervous tension, like his skin was too tight, but he didn’t have to. Jaime and Khaji Da both understood without him having to explain; they both _knew_ that Bart was often a nervous ball of energy when he got close to Khaji Da like this, and they both knew Bart _liked it_.

“You are doing it again,” Khaji Da calmly said as he watched Bart’s hand slowly slide down his arm, affection softening his words in a way only Jaime or Bart ever heard.

Bart’s green eyes darted up to meet Khaji Da’s gaze. He was silent for a moment before blushing and saying, “Well, why do you and Jaime have to be so hot anyway? Can you honestly _blame me_ for getting caught up in _looking_?”

Khaji Da gave a slight smirk– a subtle expression, but then again most of Khaji Da’s expressions tended to be subtle anyway– and got that unfocused look as he consulted with Jaime. For a moment Bart wondered if he should be worried about what the two of them were saying, and then he saw the armor retracting from Jaime’s face and body in stripes leaving an alternating pattern of armor and skin. Bart’s breath caught at the sight of one golden eye and one brown, both with a wicked gleam to them and focused on _him_.

_‘…Something tells me I’m going to be glad for the soundproofing.’_


End file.
